


Cuddle me with the love you always give

by notastraightpotato



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fear, Fluff, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Jackson Wang Are Best Friends, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: Jackson's tired of keeping his secret.





	Cuddle me with the love you always give

'Hey, Jackson.' Namjoon put his arm around the shorter man.

'Hey.' He smiled at his friend. 'Where should we go?'

'Our dorm is empty now. We can get some takeout and go back there. I feel quite tired today.'

'Okay. You know, I wouldn't except you to be to energetic anyway. You just got back from your tour.' Jackson smiled at the other guy.

On the way they talked about the tour and GOT7's upcoming tour, concerts, comebacks, music, their bandmates. Nothing out of the ordinary for the two.

When they got to the dorm they went straight into Rap Monster's room and sat down on his bed after laying down a blanket. Just in case. Last time it got dirty, Jin was mad at the men for messing up the sheets so much. Should have been more careful with the sauce.

'So how's the new choreography? How hard is it?' Namjoon asked as he was taking some chicken.

'It's alright. It's definitely something, but we've had worse. How about yours?'

'Eh. They're all hard at first... Then they're still hard.'

Jackson laughed. 'It's the life we chose, hyung.'

'Yeah, you're right.'

After they ate the takeout, containers and tissues were thrown and they laid down next to each other half sitting. Namjoon put his arm around Jackson.

'What is it?' He saw that something was bothering the younger one.

'Sometimes it gets a bit too much. They work you out, you're not able to have a life of your own... People won't let you find a partner... Especially if you wouldn't be in a heterosexual relationship...'

'Jackson, what do you mean?' The older asked, hoping the younger will look him in the eyes.

'I am bisexual.' It was barely above a whisper. He was staring down as if he's guilty of this orientation.

'Jackson.' Namjoon whispered. Slowly called man lifted up his head. It seemed like there were tears gathering up in the eyes. 'It's perfectly normal to feel this way. People might be too negative now at times, but the world is changing. Fast. Soon no one will care who's dating who.'

'You accept me?' The gaze finally traveled up to meet the warm eyes of the older man.

'Why wouldn't I?' Namjoon chuckled. 'You're my best friend and who you want to be with doesn't matter as long as you're happy.'

'You're so awesome, hyung.' The shorter hugged the other tightly. How could he have doubted the other's acceptance?


End file.
